The Perfect Mixture
by starbin21
Summary: Jeanette helps Simon fix an experiment, and it opens his eyes to the feelings he's kept hidden for so long. He decides to open his heart to her, and it leads to the perfect moment...One shot, SimonxJeanette.


This is my first **Simon**x**Jeanette** drabble/one-shot, so bear with me. :)

**The Perfect Mixture**

"Jeanette!" A chipmunk clad in blue with black-rimmed glasses called out. He caught his friend before she could hit the floor, balancing her in one hand, and the heavy books that had attributed to her fall down his basement stairs in the other.

The Chipette named Jeanette helped herself up and out of the other chipmunk's grasp, sad to leave his warmth, and took her books from his hands.

"Sorry Simon. I always seem to be tripping over my own two feet and cause you trouble…" Jeanette apologized, fixing her own purple-rimmed glasses and adjusting her purple skirt, then dusting off her blue shirt and re-tying her long purple ribbon.

"It's no trouble, Jeanette, believe me," Simon smiled warmly at her, making Jeanette melt inside. But, as always, Simon got right down to business.

"Now, did you manage to find the copy of _Advanced Chemistry_ and _Mathematics Unabridged _at the library?" Simon inquired.

"That I did!" Jeanette smiled sweetly, her innocence simply radiating off of her. "Here they are…" Jeanette pulled the two heaviest books from the bottom of the book stack. Simon smiled.

_If only she knew how elegant she really is,_ Simon thought. The chipmunk shook his head, attempting to dismiss his love-struck state of mind. It wasn't very easy.

"Now, we just have to find the molecular formula for hydrogen carbonate and dihydrogen phosphate, and we should be able to fix your experiment! I brought along _Chemistry in Our World _and _Mathematics Today _just in case we couldn't find them in these ones." Jeanette opened the thick cover of _Advanced Chemistry _and began searching.

Simon looked at Jeanette, instantly lost in her image. He loved the way her glasses were always perched on the tip of her nose, and how her brown hair was always up in a messily cute bun with a long silk bow hanging from it. Simon watched dreamily as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. He didn't care how clumsy Jeanette could be- there was something about it that made her all the more endearing. Simon was glad Jeanette was clumsy, just so he would have an excuse to hold her in his arms, if just for a moment.

"Simon? Are you okay?" A bewildered Jeanette blushed under Simon's intense gaze.

"I'm just fine," He smiled in reply, and buried his nose in the copy of _Mathematics Unabridged _to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

A few minutes passed before an elated Jeanette cried out, "I found it! Both of them, actually. Hydrogen carbonate is HCO3 with a charge of negative one, and dihydrogen phosphate is H2PO4, also with a charge of negative one."

"That's it!" Simon said. "The reason why my experiment didn't work is because I put in hydrogen carbonate and sulfate, and sulfate has a different charge than hydrogen carbonate!" Simon excitedly gushed as he jumped up to his lab station.

"Brilliant as always, Simon," Jeanette complimented him.

"You're the one that found the molecular formulas," Simon said as he gathered the items he needed to fix his experiment, which was currently a blackish mixture in a flask. "I don't know what I'd do without you Jeanette."

Jeanette blushed wildly. "You really mean that, Simon?"

"Of course I do!" Simon said, deciding that maybe opening his heart instead of keeping it sealed up tight may be the better option. He poured two different test tubes with different mixtures within them into the black liquid. The mixture started rapidly changes colors, from red to pink to green and dark blue…and finally settled on blue with purple swirls.

"The perfect mixture," Simon murmured to himself, glancing at Jeanette again.

"…So it worked?" The Chipette inquired, after a pause.

"Of course it did," Simon replied, then turned around to face Jeanette.

"Jeanette…I have something that I need to say. I've been dying to say it for too long, but was too scared…"

Jeanette started to freak out inside, but then managed to calm herself down a little bit and manage a very timid, "Yes, Simon?"

"I…I really like you Jeanette, as more than a science partner, or a friend…I like you a lot more than that," Simon blurted out as he took a step closer to her and placed her hands in his own. "So please, I can only pray that you feel the same way."

Jeanette looked into Simon's gray orbs, with an eagerness that gave him hope.

"Of course I do, Simon! I have for a long time now, and have only sorely dreamed of this moment," Jeanette grinned, ecstatic.

Simon began smiling from ear to ear, and then gently kissed her lips. The two stood in their own moment with arms around each other, then pulled away, both smiling softly to the other. Jeanette buried her head into Simon's chest, taking in his scent, while he pulled Jeanette in closer, her hair tickling his nose.

Simon took a fleeting glance at his little experiment that had unwittingly brought the two chipmunks together in happiness. The liquid was now equally purple as it was blue.

"The perfect mixture," Simon whispered into Jeanette's hair, and a feeling of elation hit him so hard that he doubted he'd ever be able to come back down from it.


End file.
